Super Smash Bros Truth or Dare
by gsuveivwmdydvjdiv
Summary: The smashers get tortured by me with a well planned truth or dare! Will they survive? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. Wish me luck!

All the smashers were um...hanging out in the smash mansion. Mario looked in his dictionary.  
Bowser rushed in. It startled Mario so much his DS broke.

"Dude! I was playing Super Scribblenauts!" Mario said.  
"Dude,i was playing super scribblenauts." Bowser mocked.  
"LUIGI! HELP ME ON THIS!"  
"Yes mario?" Luigi answered.  
"Destroy Bowser with you powers of DOOM!"  
"Okay."  
"Oh no" Said Bowser.  
"OBEY WEEGEE!" Bowser exploded.  
NOOOOO! BOWSER GOT KILLED BY MY LEAST FAVORATE CHARACTER! NOOOOOOOOOO "SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled.  
I punched them all.  
Okay! Thats it! Imma doing ToD "NOOOOOOO" everyone yelled

Put your truths and dares in reviews! Starting...NOW! 


	2. ToD Time!

A black kirby jumps on the stage (What stage?). "Oh hi. Who are you?" Marth asks. "Shadow the kirby A.K.A Shadow885"  
"who is he?" The one who made you do this. Shadow gets attacked by all the smashers,even bowsahs dead body.  
"Ouch. Okay,on to the truths and dares!"

RawkHawk2.0

Yay! ToD time!

Truths:

Zelda: Do you like Link?

Peach: Do you like Mario?

Captain Falcon: Where did you learn the mystical power that is the Falcon Punch?

Dares:

Ganondorf: Become the true evil of the entire Zelda series. That's right. Gannon. The original pig man.

Ike: Please explain to me the physics behind Aether.

Link: Trade swords with Toon Link, then fight Gannon. Same goes for Toon Link.

"Yes!" Zelda and Peach said.

"Well,um..I dont know" Said Captain F.  
Shadow (now will be reffered to me) slapped captain falcon "WHAT THE (bleep) WAS THAT FOR!"  
"Being mean" I said.

"RAWR" Pig ganon said

"Im sorry,I dont understand that." said Ike

Link and toony switch swords and PWND Ganon

"Bravo!"I yelled.

Link and toony killed Ganon's dead body.

":P" I said

Time for... ThatNintendoFangirl!

Ya. Shaddap, you.

Well, 'tis a custom of mine to review everyone that has reviewed one of my fics...funny thing is, you choose the crappiest of 'em to look at. *hangs head in shame* Why the hell did I post that, you need to look at my other stories. They're better-ANYWAYS:

Dares:

-Luigi- Change to Mr.L because he should've been in Brawl in the first place *angryface*

-Mario- Take your favorite food...and feed it to Yoshi.

-Snake- Shoot Samus for the hell of it while she's Zero-Suit Samus and see if you live.

-Link- Cheat on Zelda with Peach.

-Olimar- TAKE OFF THE DAMN HELMET.

Truths:

-Yoshi- What do you use for your final smash? Redbull?

-Peach- Did you ever like Bowser at some point?

-Zelda- How does it feel to be cheated on by a princess who keeps getting captured?

-Olimar- Can you breathe or what?

I guess that is all I have. Think of it as a booster for ya.

-TNFG

Luigi turns into Mrs (hey!) Fine...MR L.

"Itsa me-Mario!"Mario said

"You said that 895628656845038 times,Mario."  
"Oh"  
Mario gave yoshi all his SPAGHETTI While I drooled.

"Yum-Yum"  
Snake shot samus and dies.

"Link! Come over here and do this dare!"

"NO!"

"Then YOU MUST DIE!" Hey,thats my line" Ganon said.  
Link dies

"Olimar! Take off that DAMN helment!"

Olimar does and loses air so he dies.

"Okay, Truth time! YAY! SDJFGBASJDFVASJVF"

To make a long story short,I fainted. A Wolf girl jumps on the stage.  
"Hello!"The wolf girl said. "So who are you?" Said Game & Watch.  
"Shadow's sister,MaddieWolf,dummy!"  
"Holy cow" Olimar said. Who began to breath.

Truths

"Your close,I use Coke."  
"SUGAR RUSH!" I yell.  
"exactly"

"I havnt thought about it. Its 2 letters. The first is N and the other is O."  
"You make it too easy. Its sandwich with extra mayo." Ness said.  
"You idiot,its no!" Lucas said.  
"I dont under-"Zelda said.  
I wacked zelda.

"I dont know. Let me take it off again." Olimar died...AGAIN!

Well,Thats the end! See you later! 


	3. All guests?

Sorry for not updating,I'm lazy. VERY lazy. Plus,I got Mario & sonic at the winter olimpic games. Ok im done now.

Maddiewolf: *reads dare paper* okay! Time for...untitled?

dare

wolf turn yourself over to the cornia attorities [ps if he does not `force him with mine control powers dont tell him this though:p]

truths

mario: what is under your hat

wolf: what is it like being in jail

link: do you think navi is annoying

Me: I have mind control powers? Sweet! WOLF! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN TORTURE YOU!

Wolf:Yes? Me:Go to jail. :P Wolf: NO Me: I didn't want to do this...but... *shoves in jail.*

A/N: You thought i would mind control him. :P

Me:Mario,Whats under your hat?  
Mario:Hair! Me: OH NO I NEVER WOULD HAVE GUESSED!

Wolf:Duhhh,i think it awesome as bricks.

Me:what?

Link:Well i mostly-  
Navi:Hey,link! Link:What?  
Navi: link ganon has djkgbnidfugbnuydftgbnhuyfc Me:o3o

Maddiewolf: Okay! Time for Random Chick Me:Congrats on getting an account!

WUSSUP SHADOW (the host not assist trophy) WUSSUP SMASAHS? MORE IMPORTANTLY, WUSSUP LUCAS NESS AND TOONY, THE AWESOME 3?

TRUTHS

Lucas and Ness:ME NO LIKEY YAOI PAIRINGS FOR YOU 2!

Sonic:WHY ARE YOU SO FREAKIN RETARDED?

DARES (DUN DUN DUN!)

Samus:blow Snake and CRAPtain FAILcon up just because you can.

Everyone except THE AWESOME 3(see above)and Shadow(HOST) :RUN FROM MAH ZOMBIES!

THE AWESOME 3 and Shadow (HOST):eat popcorn during MAH ZOMBIE ATTACK!

DONT BLAME ME BLAME LEFT 4 DEAD 2! BYEBYE

Lucas:is that a question?  
Me:yes. Lucas and ness:WHAT?

Sonic:I'm not retaded Me:I agree.

samus: LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

CRAPton FAILcon and snake: *dances*  
Samus:*Shoots both*

Me:okay *grabs maddiewolf and the awesume three and moves into invincible booth* Popcorn for everone!  
Everyone exept maddiewolf and the awesome three:YAY!  
Me:not you guys. Just us.  
Maddiewolf,the awesome three and me:YAY!

Zombies:*invade*

me:Wait! *pause* *graps pikachu,kirby and sonic and brings in booth*  
*play* Smashers:NOOOOOOFCGHFDCBHTNTGHDRYH Me:DEATH...YAY DEAD WOLF IN DEAD JAIL!

Time for muffins. THERE ALL GUESTS?

If this fan fiction involves link or peach or zelda or marth, then you should use a dare like, having someone roll around outside in thur undies. (YOUR OPTION on having it or not):)

-muffinz

Me:I WOULD have it,but whats the catergory? Humans?

A/N:Thats the end of chapter 3!  
So long! 


End file.
